The Murder Case
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: It seems to be just a regular day at Sovionok Pioneer Camp, until Ulyana goes missing. Will Semyon and the girls be able to bring her back, or will they be murdered by a 14 year old girl?


Wow, would you look at this, it's a non M rated DorkDiariesFan777 story! Yeah, I figured i'd upload a T rated story to hold you over until I finish my other story, it might not be very good, but i'm more so used to writing lemons, so enjoy!

It was just like any other day at the Sovionok Pioneer Camp, I, Semyon was hanging around in my cabin, ok, I admit, once again, I was taking a nap, so sue me! I was about 20 minutes into my nap, when someone knocked on my cabin door. I rolled of the bed, and answered the door, and to my regret, Alisa was standing there, and after the past events, I wanted NOTHING to do with her.

"Don't tell me, are you here to prank me again?" I asked. She gave me a sly smile and replied "Now Semyon, why would I do anything like that?" "Oh I don't know, maybe because a while back, you locked me in your cabin and told Olga Dmitrievna I was stalking you, when you told me to wait for you!" "Come on, that was weeks ago!" "It's still fresh in my mind!" "Alright, fine, i'm sorry, you feel better now?" "Ok, apology accepted, now what'd you come here for if not to prank me?" "I was wondering if you heard anything from Ulyana, she left early this morning and hasn't returned since, it's been over 12 hours and i'm starting to get a bit worried!" "You know Ulyana, with all luck, she's probably in the woods looking for stuff to prank me with, or at the canteen eating all the good food!" "I've checked there, she's nowhere in camp, i've already asked Slavya and Lena to help me search the mineshaft, did you want to join the search?" "Sure, but why'd you ask me to join?" "Well, as a guy, you might be able to help out with, stuff…" There was a long pause. "...you know, like opening the vent to get in the mineshaft." "Why'd you pause?" "I just wanted to make sure you didn't take that last sentence the wrong way." "How would I?" "You know, me, you, Slavya, and Lena, alone in a cave at night…" "OH! You thought I might…" Yes, don't say anymore." "But all I was going to say was…" "SHUT UP! Just bring anything that might be useful and meet us by the square in 5 minutes!" Alisa stormed out, and slammed the door behind her. I looked around the cabin for anything useful, but all I really found was some water bottles, a flare gun, some cloth, and a pocket knife. I figured these would all come in handy, so I put the stuff in a bag lying on the floor, and headed off to the square.

When I finally arrived, the girls were waiting for me already. "What took you so long?!" Alisa huffed. "Sorry, I'm not an octopus, i've only got 2 hands!" I replied, aggravated because I was only a minute late, and she's acting like I just missed her birthday party. "Anyways, i've brought some waters along to keep us hydrated." "Good idea Semyon, dehydration is very bad, I should have thought of that!" Slavya piped up. I handed the waters to everyone, but when I tried to hand one to Lena, she wouldn't take it. "What's wrong, don't you want this water?" She shook her head, then said "Thanks, but I have one!" She then smiled, blushed, and looked at the floor. By now, Alisa was getting impatient, so she yelled "COME ON ALREADY, YOU TWO CAN FLIRT ALL YOU WANT TOMORROW, LET'S JUST GO!" I was about to move when Lena asked "Alisa, are, are you jealous?" Her anger quickly turned into surprise. "Wha- jealous, me, no way! I'm just getting tired of waiting, and want to go!" I could tell she was lying, but the way she had just yelled at us a minute ago, I didn't want to fan the flames anymore. Since the shortcut was recently filled with cement, we had to walk through the woods. It was really late at night, about 10:00 at night, the sun was gone, the moon barely lit up the forest, and the forest was alive with all sorts of plants and animals. The entire walk, Lena and Slavya were holding my arm, flinching at any sound they heard, while Alisa was way ahead of us, and kept bragging on how we were chickens, and their was nothing to be afraid of, but at that same moment, an owl hooted. Alisa ran over to us and grabbed onto my arm so fast, we all ended up falling down! "So, you're not afraid of anything out here, huh?" I mocked her words. "Who's scared? The owl just startled me, that's all, I wasn't scared!" She replied, still looking a bit frightened. "Looks like you were scared to me, you jumped like 5 feet in the air when that owl hooted!" Slavya giggled. "So what if I was scared, let's just drop it and keep going!" She was obviously scared, but I didn't want to keep mocking her about it, or I might meet a certain fate that involves me being buried in a shallow grave. After some more walking, we finally came across the old camp. Not much has changed since I had last visited here, but the moonlight illuminating the building made it look like it was smiling at us, but not like a child's smile, more like a demon smile; evil, scary, and not sign of cheer at all. We all slowly walked inside the building, it was scattered with trash, leaves, and other debris. We took a step inside, when we did, a opossum ran out from a hole in the stairs and ran out the door. Lena grabbed onto me so tightly, i swear i thought she dislocated my stomach! When she realized that, she quickly let go and blushed. Before we could move again, we heard a twig snap. "Wh-what was that?!" Alisa asked, while quivering pretty bad. "Don't worry, it was probably just a squirrel or a racoon!" I said, getting scared myself, and I rarely get scared. That's when we heard some glass shatter in the next room! "I don't think a Squirrel could break glass!" Slavya cried, about to burst into tears. "Maybe it's Ulyana, vandalizing the place, let's go and see." The three girls grabbed onto me, while I slowly walked into the next room. Inside, the room was mostly empty, except for a broken window (Explains the noise) and a short dark figure sitting in the corner, who I recognized as Ulyana. "Ulyana, what were you doing here all day, we've been worried sick!" Alisa asked. Ulyana didn't reply. "Ulyana, come on, let's go back to camp!" I said. "No….I like it here…it's very….fun…." She replied very quietly and eerie. "What are you having fun doing, staring at the wall in the dark?" Alisa was starting to get annoyed. "I was...just playing a game with Zhenya…." "Zhenya? I doubt that, she's very unsocial, besides, she was at the library just a few hours ago!" Slavya said. "She isn't there…..anymore…at least not all of her…." By now, I was starting to get freaked out, I was ready to run out. But before I got a chance to move, Lena asked "What are you talking about, where is Zhenya?!" Ulyana slowly rose off the ground "Why…..Zhenya is right HERE!" Ulyana quickly turned around, she was soaked in blood, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was holding the severed head of Zhenya, which was still dripping blood. The 3 girls screamed and hid behind my back, so I suppose i'm suppose to be the hero here, great! I quickly grabbed my pocket knife and held it out. "Ulyana, don't try anything funny, i've got a pocket knife, and i'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled, while slowly backing up. That's when she pulled a big kitchen knife out from the back of Zhenya's head, and ran towards us! She swung her knife at us, I managed to dodge it, but the girls weren't so lucky, and were cut, it wasn't very bad, but the girls were bleeding and crying in pain. I quickly grabbed them and ran out of the old camp into the forest, where we hid in a small grotto. "How are the cuts, are they bad?" I asked. Lena and Alisa weren't badly cut, but Slavya, her's was long and deep. I washed the cuts off with water in a nearby lake, and I wrapped them up in the cloth, it should last until morning, then they can go to the nurse for proper attention. "Let's go back to the camp, we can form a mob and fight Ulyana!" Lena suggested. "Great idea, go back to camp while there's a crazy murderer on the loose in the woods!" Alisa yelled, causing Lena to back up slightly. "Yo-you don't have to be so mean Alisa!" She whimpered. "Sorry, i'm just stressed, we're going to be murdered by a 14 year old girl!" That's when I had an idea. "Hold up, she won't be able to kill us, if we kill her first!" "First off, even if she did murder Zhenya, that's still illegal, second, even if we could, how would we trick her?" Slavya asked. "We can ambush her." "How, by jumping in the window, great idea Semyon, clever and stupid!" "No! What I was going to suggest was that we make a trail of candy from the old camp, out into the grotto, and that's where we'll ambush her!" Both Lena and Alisa agreed with my idea, I turned to Slavya to see if she was in with the plan. Finally she said "Alright i'm in, but if we get arrested for murder, i'm never talking to you again!" "Great, then you and I are going down to the canteen to borrow the candy, and Lena and Alisa will stay here and guard the stuff." "WAIT! What if Ulyana comes here and attacks us?" Alisa asked. She did have a point, I looked around the grotto, picked up a heavy tree root, and handed it to the girls. "Now that that's taken care of, let's go get the candy!" I said to Slavya. "Well, ok, but if I must go, I want to go like this." She quickly held onto my arm, it was awkward, yet sweet at the same time. She held my arm all the way until we got to the canteen. She took out her keys, went inside the canteen, and came back out with the bag of candy. "Thanks for willingly coming with me, even though there's a chance we're going to die!" I said, while taking the bag from Slavya. "No problem Semyon, i'd do anything for a great friend like you!" The word "Friend" hit me like a bowling ball to the crotch, i'd always had a crush on Slavya, since the first day, and I thought she liked me as well, be it seems as if she only likes me as a friend. Slavya held my arm the way back, but I remained quiet the whole time back. After I dropped Slavya off at the grotto, I made a trail of candy, leading from the front door of the old camp, to the grotto, which a small pile of candy was lying on the ground, and when Ulyana would go for it, we'd ambush her! I quickly and loudly knocked on the door and ran back to the grotto. I directed the girls to hide in some nearby bushes. Ulyana walked outside of her house, still holding the bloody knife. When she noticed the candy, she started picking it up one by one, popping them in her mouth, slowly making progress to the grotto. When she finally made it into the grotto, she saw the candy pile, yelled out "Jackpot!", and dove into the pile of candy and started eating them. That's when we jumped out of the bushes, startling Ulyana, causing her to drop her knife. Before she could pick it back up, Slavya grabbed her and tied her to a nearby tree. After a while, I asked "So, now what should we do to her?" The girls started suggesting stuff to do to her, but inside, I knew she had to be eliminated, so I walked up Ulyana, and quickly slit her throat with my pocket knife! Blood began to squirt all over me and the girls, which caused them to freak out and panic. "Looks like the murderer had been murdered!" I said. "Wha? I…..didn't kill...anyone!" Ulyana said in between coughs, which contained loads of blood. "Don't play innocent! We saw Zhenya's head and body in the house, and you were drenched in her blood!" Slavya said. "Zhenya….is dead, but I did….nothing...It...was a...prank…" Finally, Ulyana lost too much blood, and died tied to the tree. It took me a minute to figure out what happened, but I realized, that there is another killer loose at our camp, I quickly grabbed the backpack and ran out of the woods, my destination was the bus stop, i'm hopping on a bus and leaving as soon as possible. "Wait for us!" The girls weren't too far behind, and we all ran off to the bus stop for safety!


End file.
